


this heart yearns

by ElderWhizzerBrown



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Melchior Gabor is an Idiot, Thunderstorms, that trope where one character is afraid of a storm and the other one comforts them lol, thats probably not a tag but goddamn it needs to be, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderWhizzerBrown/pseuds/ElderWhizzerBrown
Summary: It was moments like these he wished there was someone to talk to, that he wasn’t alone beneath the vicious sky. He was paralyzed, staring into the abyss through his open curtains, knuckles white and stomach churning. The captivating nothingness of the night storm was all there was.
Relationships: Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	this heart yearns

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for mulletbilly on tumblr!

A bolt of thunder startled Moritz awake. He scrambled to turn on the lamp, heart pounding as he tried to calm himself. The rain was rattling against his window, and he could just about see the dark, moonless sky. He took a moment to wake his mind and realize it was just the storm. 

That didn’t make it much better.

He shivered, drawing the blankets closer to his body. It was moments like these he wished there was someone to talk to, that he wasn’t alone beneath the vicious sky. His parents and siblings were probably fast asleep and wouldn’t appreciate being woken. 

Besides, Moritz realized, it wasn’t as if he could get up. He was paralyzed, staring into the abyss through his open curtains, knuckles white and stomach churning. The captivating nothingness of the night storm was all there was.

He didn’t know how long he lay there. Probably hours and hours. It felt like weeks, watching the tempest go on and on and on. 

Just as Moritz was losing all sense of any surroundings, almost hypnotized by the rain, a brown patch appeared in his window. He blinked and examined it. A tree branch blown in front of the glass?

It was barely audible over the wind, but Moritz thought he heard a tapping coming from the window. He waited a moment, and it came again, louder this time. He recoiled in shock, heart thumping, and let out a small yelp. 

Was someone there? In this weather? They’d have to be insane! 

He pulled aside the covers, stood up, and moved closer, running through the possibilities. Maybe some homeless person was looking for shelter? But why not knock on the door? Or at least a window on the first floor? It must be someone looking for _Moritz_ , someone-

Oh, _god_. He knew who it was.

Moritz unlocked and opened the window and a very soggy Melchior climbed into his room. He wore a winter coat and hat, both soaked through. The normally slightly curly locks of hair on his head were dripping and hanging around his face like a curtain and the long eyelashes framing his brown eyes were bending downwards with the weight of the rain covering them.

“Tonight?” Moritz asked, mouth agape. “You must be freezing!”

Melchior had been climbing the tree by his window and sneaking in since they were kids. It had started out as a way to continue playing after one of the two had been sent home. Melchior would wait until he was out of sight of the house and loop back around to climb the oak. They would speak in whispered tones in Moritz’s bed and giggle at the thrill of getting away with something until Melchi had to sneak home as the sun was setting.

Melchior shivered. “Maybe a bit.”

More recently, they would plan it beforehand, and Melchior would wait until his parents were asleep to sneak over. They did mostly the same activities at first, but soon began getting lost in each other’s eyes. It was on one of these nights when they first kissed, fumbling through it like the inexperienced kids they were. They giggled in the same manner, although it felt like they were getting away with even more this time. 

Tonight had not been planned. 

Moritz sighed and helped Melchior shrug his coat off his shoulders. “What are you doing here?” The other boy leaned in to plant a kiss on the tip of Moritz’s nose as thanks, folding and depositing his coat neatly in the corner of the room. 

“Thought you might be lonely. It’s really coming down.”

There was little overlap between those two facts, but Moritz chose not to point that out. Melchior’s brain often functioned in ways even Melchior didn’t understand. “That was stupid. Look at you! Soaked to the bone!” He closed the window as gently as possible, although he had to fight the wind to do it. 

Melchior wore his sleep shirt and school trousers, as if he’d hastily gotten dressed before coming over. (He probably had.) The clothes were clinging to him all over in a way that made him look tiny. Which was odd, considering how they were about the same height, and Moritz was far more lanky. Melchi was usually the bigger one.

He just smiled at Moritz and said, “Sometimes people do stupid things for love.”

Moritz felt a pang of affection in his chest and he averted his eyes from Melchior’s. “Shut up, you. Now could you take off that shirt? You’ll freeze to death, wearing that.”

“Sure you don’t have any ulterior motive?” Melchior teased, beginning to unbutton it. 

“If I wanted to see you naked, I would hardly have to trick you into it.” 

Melchior stripped down to his undergarments, which were soaked as well, but he made no move to remove those. Moritz fetched him a spare shirt from his closet and, on second thought, grabbed a warm robe as well. He handed them over and Melchior shrugged them on.

Moritz sat on the bed and Melchior immediately joined him. “Sorry for coming over unannounced. I really _was_ worried you’d be scared.”

Moritz cocked his head. “Scared? Of you?”

“No, the storm.”

Ah. Now that Melchi wasn’t distracting him anymore, Moritz could still hear the rain beating on the roof and the occasional thunderbolt. He _had_ been scared, but Melchior didn’t need to know that. “Takes more than a little wind to frighten me,” he said, more forcefully than intended. 

Melchior just grinned knowingly and carded his fingers in Moritz’s hair. “And that’s why you were already up when I arrived? Had to show the weather you weren’t afraid?” His hand brushed against Moritz’s scalp, who flinched away from it. 

“God- Melchi, your fingers!” Moritz grabbed the hand in his hair and pulled it to where he could see. He rubbed Melchior’s ice cold fingers between his own. 

“Oh, sorry.” He clearly wasn’t, as evidenced by the smirk as he pressed his icy feet to Moritz’s shins. 

“Hey!” He gave the other boy a kick. Melchior settled down. “And to answer your question, the thunder woke me. It’s loud enough to do that, has nothing to do with fear.” Moritz frowned as something occurred to him. “What was your plan for if I were asleep? Go all the way back home?”

“Huh.” Melchior took a second to think, yawning subtly. “Y’now, I never even considered that as a possibility.”

He shook his head. “God, you didn’t think this through at _all.”_

He smirked. “Wouldn’t want me acting out of character, now would we?” Moritz gave an exasperated sigh and Melchi leaned his head on the other boy’s shoulder. “What would I do without you?”

“Die, probably.”

“Hmm,” Melchior’s voice became muffled as he turned his face into Moritz’s shoulder. “But would I do such stupid things without such a worthy cause for them?” Moritz could feel him smile into his skin, and it caused Moritz to smile as well.

Moritz’s arm wrapped around Melchior without thinking. “You should get some sleep.”

Melchior shifted so his chin poked painfully into Moritz’s shoulder and his face looked pleading up at him. “Won’t you come too?”

A crack of thunder made them both jump. Moritz found himself clutching Melchi’s shoulder in a death grip, eyes squeezed closed. He dug his nails into his thigh to distract himself, only letting up when he felt a hand on his chest. 

“You okay?” Melchior asked. 

Moritz grimaced. “You’re the one who almost froze to death,” he said, in an attempt to avoid the question. 

The other boy frowned. He leaned closer to press a kiss to his friend’s lips, a silent way of letting Moritz know that he knew, even if Moritz didn’t want to admit it aloud. “How about getting that sleep, hmm?”

Moritz smiled gratefully and laid down, shifting beneath the covers to make room for Melchior, who crawled in next to him. They faced each other, chest to chest and shins to shins. Moritz let himself relax, listening to his friend’s breaths and feeling the gentle stroking of icy fingers on his forehead. 

Yes, Melchior needed him, but he needed Melchior.

Melchior said it was like they were matching puzzle pieces, but Moritz thought otherwise. They hadn’t been born fitting together so well. They’d grown that way, like two saplings planted too close.

They weren’t soulmates. They were forged in a fire to fit tighter than that. 

Moritz interweaved their fingers and pressed another kiss to Melchior’s face. “I love you. Good night.”

“G’night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I used the term “night storm” in this story and that was the name of my first warrior cats OC when I was 12, Nightstorm. She was from ShadowClan :)
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, you know the drill, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
